


A promise full of hope

by AprilLightwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Magnus, Bottom Magnus Bane, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Insecure Magnus Bane, King Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus has a secret, POV Alec Lightwood, Plot Twists, Prince Magnus Bane, Royal Alec Lightwood, Royal Magnus Bane, Secrets, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Supportive Alec Lightwood, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, Top Alec, Top Alec Lightwood, Wedding Night, consummate of marriage, in the presence of witnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLightwood/pseuds/AprilLightwood
Summary: Alec had always hoped that one day he would be permitted to marry a man he loved but centuries-old traditions demanded that he procreate an heir to the throne. So he had given into the arrangement his and Magdalena's parents had made to each other shortly after the birth of their children.On the wedding night, Alec learned that his bride had a secret that will turn their common future upside down and Alec had to make a decision.Will Alec be able to live the life he had always dreamed of and be happy?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 25
Kudos: 318





	A promise full of hope

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ein Versprechen voller Hoffnung](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814290) by [AprilLightwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLightwood/pseuds/AprilLightwood). 



> Hi there,
> 
> I translated one of my one shots I've written last year. :) 
> 
> I got the idea for this story from a writing prompt I've found online somewhere (unfo I can't find it anymore)
> 
> ***
> 
> English isn't my first language and I'm still learning. So, please excuse if there are any mistakes.
> 
> Beta read by Ruth (@ruthanangel1)

Alec stared into the big mirror standing in front of him. He barely noticed the servants swarming around him, tugging at his uniform here and there to make him presentable for his wedding. In a few hours, he would stand before the altar to fulfil another one of his duties to his kingdom; he was to marry Magdalena Bane, Princess of Edom.

His guts were churning at the thought, he clenched his hands into fists. Alec had always known that the day would come when he would have to enter into the bond of holy matrimony; marriage to a woman. Until now he had still hoped that one day he would be permitted to marry a man he loved, even though he knew it was desperate useless wishful thinking. Centuries-old traditions demanded that he procreate an heir to the throne. So he had given into the arrangement that his and Magdalena's parents had made to each other shortly after the birth of their children. Alec had nevertheless toyed with the idea of delaying this day even further, but the King did not rule alone and certainly not in Idris.

He swallowed, trying to drive back nausea that was pressing against his throat. The fact that he would have to consummate this marriage with a woman in the presence of witnesses was unbearable to him, but he had no other choice than to go through with it. This part was also tradition and had been established in Idris since time immemorial.

Trying to push aside his thoughts of what was to come, he let his eyes peruse his appearance. The parade uniform looked good on him. The dark blue of the uniform and the golden braids on his sleeves and collar accentuated the colour of his eyes, made them glisten and shine; at least that's what Izzy kept saying. Several badges pinned to his uniform decorating his left chest, just above his heart. He ran his fingers over the colourful medals, feeling the cool metal beneath his touch. These were not medals he had won in war, they represented all the positions he held as King of Idris.

Alec sighed, glancing at the festive red cloak still hanging on the dressmaker's mannequin. He would only wear it during the wedding ceremony, being simply too heavy for him to walk around in all day. Alec had worn the cloak only once before, on the day of his coronation, four months ago. He knitted his eyebrows together as he thought of that fateful day. Shortly after the ceremony, Alec had considered for a brief moment, of immediately resigning, but then he would have to transfer all responsibilities and burdens, that came with ruling this country, to Izzy. He didn't want to do that, under any circumstances. Izzy should be able to enjoy her life and not be trapped in the constraints of the Idriser court.

"You look gorgeous, Alec."

Alec turned away from the mirror when he heard his sister's voice, shooing away the servant who was about to wrap his duty sash around him. Izzy walked towards him with quick steps. He welcomed her in a tight embrace, holding her close while breathing a kiss on her cheek before holding her at arm's length and taking in her appearance. She was wearing a midnight-blue evening dress with a wide floor-length skirt, which was completely covered in small diamonds. It looked as if Izzy had been engulfed by the night sky with its millions of twinkling stars, Alec thought.

"If anybody looks gorgeous today, it's you, Iz."

His sister rolled her eyes, but he didn't miss the little smile that was forming on her lips. Unfortunately, the smile disappeared as quickly as it had appeared and a worried expression spread across her face instead.

"How are you, Alec?"

Alec noticed movement from the corner of his eye, perceiving his servants were still in the room waiting to finish their work.

"Leave us alone," Alec said, his voice echoed authoritatively through the room.

The servants bowed without saying a word, then vacated the dressing room promptly. As soon as he was alone with Izzy, he let himself fall into one of the two armchairs beside the mirror. He propped his elbows on his legs, burying his face in his hands.

"If I could, I'd just run away and would never return to Idris."

The fabric of Izzy's dress rustled softly when she sat down on the other armchair.

"That bad?"

"Worse."

Alec peered out between his fingers, giving his sister a desperate, hopeless look. Only Izzy and a servant or two were privy to the knowledge of Alec’s sexual orientation. The knowledge the servants had was only due to aiding him in surreptitiously leaving the castle, on the few and far between nights when he had the urge to quell his needs - and only then of course, in the most discreet, appropriate and finest establishments… 

"Then why did you get yourself into this, Alec? You are the King. No one can tell you what you have to do." Izzy stated matter-of-factly.

"Izzy," Alec drew in a deep breath, sitting up straight and leaning into the soft pads of the armchair, "You know very well that it's not that easy. Even though I'm the King. If I don't want to bring shame to our family, I must follow traditions."

Izzy let her shoulders droop and Alec couldn’t bear the sad look she was giving him.

"But you also deserve to be happy. Why don't you just marry her brother?"

"You mean Magnus?"

Izzy nodded.

"You would still strengthen the bond between Idris and Edom with this marriage."

"I have been promised to his sister."

"But..."

Alec reached out for his sister's hand, squeezing it gently.

"Please, let it go. Don't make this harder for me than it already is. We have discussed this subject at length."

Izzy sighed intensely, but she didn't respond. Silence spread between them, each of them dwelling on their own thoughts for a moment.

"I hear she is beautiful," Izzy suddenly whispered.

Alec snorted.

"These are all just rumours, Iz. No one has ever seen her face. You know that the traditions of her country demand that she always wear a veil to cover her face until she is finally married."

Alec narrowed his eyes and a desperate sound escaped him.

"You'll do great, brother."

Alec laughed mirthlessly. He had tried to sleep with a woman once, and it had been the most embarrassing moment in his life. His body hadn't responded in any way.

"Blessed be, your faith in my manhood."

Izzy rolled her eyes, but a grin tugged at her mouth. Then she bent over to him, pressing a kiss on his forehead.

"Whatever choice you make at the altar, Alec, I will support you no matter what."

"Thanks."

His sister gave him one additional encouraging smile before she left the dressing room, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

***

The sound of a traditional wedding march permeated through the high vault of the church, where hundreds of people had come together to take part in the wedding of His Majesty Alexander Gideon Lightwood and his Princess bride Magdalena Bane. Cameras had been placed along the walls of the nave to broadcast the ceremony live to the entire world.

Alec stood at the altar, looking down the aisle that Magdalena was walking along, on her father's arm in time with the wedding march. Her dress was breathtaking and worthy of a princess. It teetered with every step she made, dragging a metre-long train behind her. As expected, a veil covered her face, and no matter how hard Alec tried, he couldn't make out the features of her face under the opaque fabric. His heart raced in his chest, pounding faster with every step Magdalena took into his direction.

It seemed almost like an eternity to Alec as he stood there at the altar, waiting for his bride, but finally, she stood right in front of him, her father putting her hand into his. Magdalena's grip was strong and Alec assumed that she was searching for support from him. He gulped heavily. In less than an hour, he would be a married man. His heartbeat increased at that thought and it almost felt as if his heart would tear out of his chest at any moment.

"Is everything all right, Your Majesty?" The soft voice of the priest behind him beckoned him from his thoughts.

Alec blinked once. He hadn't realized he was still facing the crowd of guests, completely petrified with Magdalena's hand still in his. Clearing his throat, he tried to rid himself of the lump that was forming.

"Pardon, Your Reverence," Alec said, speaking so quietly that only the priest could hear him, but a soft laugh reached his ear, Alec glanced at his bride, seeing her shake her head slightly. Alec could feel a blush spreading across his face, feeling the heat in his cheeks he slowly let a breath out, trying to stop the blush as best as he could.

Following his brides lead, Alec took his place on one of the pompous chairs in front of the altar next to her. The priest raised his hands to stop the quiet murmur of their guests and began the solemn ceremony. 

Alec hardly noticed what the man of God was saying to them, anxiety and fear pulsed through his veins. His vision blurred, again and again, and the vibration of his own blood running through his veins was the only sound he could hear. Consequently, he missed his cue, only after the priest had cleared his throat several times had Alec noticed that everyone was waiting for him to answer. The moment of his final decision had come.

He looked at the man of God, who stood before him with an inquiring expression on his face, looking at him with one raised eyebrow. Alec could feel the guests’ eyes on his back as they waited expectantly, and the air feels unbelievably tense, to the point of breaking. Alec tried to take a deep breath, but something heavy was pressed against his chest, constricting and tight. Panic flooded through him, his hands began to shake. Alec opened his mouth but no sound left his lips. 

Suddenly, strong hands interlocked with his and Alec turned his head to look at his bride. How he would have loved to see her face right now, wishing that they could share this moment without an opaque veil separating them, but that was against traditions. She nodded to him and Alec was grateful for the silent support that she gave him.

Alec closed his eyes for a moment, counting down from ten, slowing his racing thoughts to a standstill. Once more he drew in a deep breath and this time the oppressive feeling in his chest was gone. He opened his eyes, looking at the priest he finally spoke the words that everyone was waiting for.

"Yes, I do."

His voice echoed loudly in his ears, but it relieved him when he noticed that it sounded firm and calm. A murmur ran through the church and Alec heard Magdalena exhaling in relief. A few moments later, she repeated the same words. Alec bowed his head to seal their marriage with a kiss after the priest asked him to do so, pressing his mouth fleetingly on his bride's, their lips separated by the veil's soft fabric. 

Alec straightened himself again, glancing over the crowd, seeing the proud expression on his parent's faces, who sat next to Izzy and his two brothers in the first row. He returned the small smile his sister gave him before he turned his attention back to his bride.

They had made it through the first part of the day. Alec and Magdalena were now officially man and wife.

***

The subsequent hours after the wedding ceremony passed by like a dream. Speeches were given, a lot of dancing was included and at midnight the multi-storey wedding cake was finally cut. Magdalena had exchanged her veil for another one, which only covered the upper half of her face now, but she would be allowed to show her face to the public only after they consummated the marriage.

Alec looked down at his bride, leading her over the dance floor to a traditional waltz. He could hardly wait to flee from the wedding celebration and be alone with his bride, but still, he was afraid of that moment. They had only spoken a few words to each other since they had left the church and Alec wanted to get to know the woman he had to spend the rest of his life with.

The ending sounds of the waltz echoed through the huge ballroom and Alec spun Magdalena one last time, then the dance was over. He bowed slightly as she fell into a deep curtsy, gracefully leading her from the dance floor afterwards, her hand still clasped in his.

"Would you like something to drink, Milady?" Alec asked Magdalena, who nodded shyly in response.

Alec beckoned a servant over with a full tray of glasses, who came running immediately. The King took two full champagne flutes from the tray and handed one over to Magdalena. A smile appeared on her lips and their hands touched slightly when she accepted the glass.

Alec's eyes fell on the golden wedding band on her right hand and his heart almost leapt right out of his chest. He was actually married to a woman, something he had always wished would never happen. Alec put his own glass to his lips, swigging the champagne down in a few gulps.

Another servant was at his side immediately and Alec placed the empty glass on his tray without looking. He was about to say something to his wife when Izzy appeared next to him. She fell into a deep curtsy and then leant over to him.

"Everything is set for your wedding night," she whispered into his ear. Alec drew in a breath through his nose, biting his lower lip. He nodded to his sister in response, trying to ignore the rising nervousness that was whirling inside of him. If he had to share a bed with Magdalena, he wanted to make it as comfortable as possible for both of them, and it wouldn't help if he panicked now. Izzy squeezed his hand briefly, then disappeared between the other guests again. Alec turned back to his wife.

"Shall we?" He asked, extending his hand to Magdalena and after a moment of hesitation, she seized the proffered hand. She nibbled at her lower lip nervously, and Alec felt relief running through him when he realised that he was not the only one who felt nervous. He hooked her arm under his and then they walked quietly and silently out of the crowded ballroom, at least as quietly and silently as it was possible for them as a royal couple.

***

When Alec entered his bedroom with Magdalena, servants were still scurrying around the room, carrying out their last tasks. The light had been dimmed and transparent curtains hung from the huge canopy bed as Alec had requested.

Magdalena took a few steps into the room, looking around and wiping her hands over her huge skirt repeatedly. A servant immediately appeared at her side and started to open the laces at the back of her dress. Alec saw Magdalena flinch, trying to avoid the servant's touch.

"I want everyone to leave the room immediately."

Alec ousted the servant who was still trying to untie the laces of Magdalena's dress. It was out of the question to Alec that someone would be a party to what they had to face now as newlyweds. He wanted it to be as intimate as possible for both of them and a host of servants was more than obstructive.

"Now, everybody leaves us alone. I will let you know when we are ready."

Alec waved his hands impatiently and finally, the servants left his bedroom. A sigh of relief escaped his mouth when the door closed behind them and he was alone with Magdalena. He bridged the distance between them, standing close behind his bride, raising his hands but not touching her.

"May I?" His voice was barely louder than a whisper.

Alec waited until Magdalena gave him a sign to continue, then and only then, he slowly began to undo the laces on her dress. Little by little the strings loosened under his grasp until the dress was completely undone.

Magdalena took a step away from him as Alec helped her out of the dress, pulling it over her head and then dropping it to the floor beside them where it deflated with a gentle rustle. It surprised him how heavy the dress actually was and could well imagine Magdalena's relief at finally being free of those many layers.

Silently and motionless, she stood before him and Alec let his gaze wander over her body, but couldn't see much of it. The long underdress fell all around her body, cleverly hiding her curves. Her arms were covered up from her elbows and the veil still concealed her face. She still had her back turned to him and Alec took another step closer to Magdalena, being careful not to touch her yet.

"Why don't you take off your veil as well?"

Magdalena winced.

"There is nothing to be afraid of, Magdalena."

"I know,'' she whispered.

It was the first time in hours that she had said anything. Her voice sounded a little shrill and Alec assumed it was from nervousness, which was clearly noticeable.

Alec walked around his bride to stand in front of her. Magdalena held her head down and he seriously began to wonder why she was so nervous that she wasn't able to look at him.

"Magdalena, if you don't tell me what's wrong, I won't be able to help you with it."

She nibbled at her lip again, smearing the red lipstick a little. Alec reached under her chin, pulling her head up and almost expected her to shy away from him, but she let it happen. Alec reached for the hem of the veil and slowly freed her face. Gold-green eyes looking back at him for a few seconds before Magdalena quickly lowered her eyes, causing her thick, dark eyelashes to cast dark shadows on her cheeks. It surprised Alec at how heavily made up she was. Black eyeshadow surrounded her eyes and her cheeks glistened pink from the rouge. Something about her face looked familiar to Alec, but he couldn't quite place it.

Before Alec could think about it any further, a knock at the door interrupted the moment. Alec winced, taking a step back involuntarily.

"Come in."

A servant entered the room, bowing his head.

"I beg your pardon, Your Majesty, but the witnesses are getting impatient."

Alec sighed intensely. Not even on his wedding night was he able to do what he wanted. Even though it was foretold that with being the King, no one could ever tell him what he had to do, many didn't realise that all the courtly labels restricted him more than any normal citizen. Damn it, he couldn't even sleep with his wife without following these traditions. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers and narrowed his eyes.

"Let them in, Sebastian."

The servant bowed again, leaving the room instantly. Alec turned his attention back to Magdalena, who now was trembling.

"Would you like to keep the underdress on?"

"Yes, please."

Was Alec imagining it, or had her voice become a little darker?

"All right, but please take off that veil. I don't like it."

She nodded, beginning to remove the fine fabric from her head. It was only now that Alec realised that he hadn't known what colour her hair was. A few seconds later her black hair was revealed, shining in the dim light. Magdalena carelessly threw the veil on top of the dress that was heaped on the floor, then reaching into her hair once more to pull out the long needles that had held it together in a simple chignon. Black waves fell down, framing her face beautifully. Alec couldn't resist he reached out to tuck one stray stand behind her ear.

"Um, why don't you get into bed?" Alec ran his right hand over the back of his neck sheepishly. "I'm just going to the bathroom next door. I'll be right back."

"Okay", Magdalena spoke so quietly that Alec could barely hear her.

Wrapping her arms around her body, she slipped out of her flat bridal shoes and crawled into the bed, disappearing behind the transparent curtains.

Alec hurried into the bathroom and took off his clothes as quickly as possible, letting them fall on the floor carelessly. He grabbed a dark silk dressing gown, putting it on, he tied the thin ribbon together with shaky hands. His heart was throbbing in his chest and the nervousness that had been seething in him all day was now returning with full force. Damn it. He had to pull himself together. It was just sex, after all. With his wife. Nothing more.

He turned on the water tap, splashing cold water on his face. It helped to calm his nerves, just a little. Alec took another deep breath and went back to his bedroom. The witnesses had already arrived and stood gathered and hidden in the dark shadows close to room's walls, waiting. Alec paid no further attention to them, trying to ignore them as best as he could. He only hoped he didn't know any of the witnesses personally. Alec didn't want to see any of them ever again after that night.

He walked to his bed and looked down at Magdalena. She lay on her back, staring at the ceiling, not moving an inch. Alec opened his robe and pulled it off his shoulder, letting it slide to the floor. A cold shiver ran down his back and he could feel the gaze of the witnesses on his naked skin. Quickly he crawled into bed, laying down beside Magdalena on his side, holding himself up with one elbow. She had covered half of her body with a blanket, her hand grasping onto the hem of the soft fabric. Only now Alec noticed how flat her chest actually was, but it didn't bother him.

He raised his gaze again, meeting Magdalena's. Insecurity swirled in her eyes, Alec's heart clenched when he saw it.

"Hey," Alec licked his dry lips, "don't worry, I'll be careful."

He lowered his voice so that only Magdalene could hear his words. Alec knew she was a virgin as tradition demanded. He could only imagine how frightening it must be for her, to have sexual intercourse with a man for the first time, one that she hadn’t even met before.

A smile appeared on his lips, and a few seconds later, she returned his smile.

"Can I kiss you?" Alec asked softly.

He didn't want to do anything without her permission, but feeling relieved when she nodded a few moments later. Gently, he pulled her closer to him and lowered his head. Magdalena looked deep into his eyes, watching him carefully, waiting for him to kiss her. They were now so close that Alec could see the different shades and colours in her gold-green irises.

Alec closed his eyes and lowered his head further, closing the last few inches between them. Her mouth was soft and warm, welcoming him without hesitation. Slowly, they moved their lips together, giving each other the time to explore the other. It surprised Alec just how sweet Magdalena tasted, different from what he had expected. They deepened the kiss and Alec ran his tongue over her lower lip, asking for entry. A gasp escaped Magdalena and Alec entered her mouth, touching her tongue with his, feeling almost relieved when his body came to life.

Alec broke the kiss when the need for air became necessary, his breath came out in little huffs. He kept his eyes closed, pressing his forehead against hers, trying to get his breathing under control. Slowly Alec moved his fingers along her neck, then over her shoulder and along her arm, deeper and deeper, but before he could reach her hip, Magdalena placed a hand on his stopping him going further. Alec lifted his head and opened his eyes, looking down at his wife questioningly.

"Why did you stop me?" Alec asked.

Without interrupting their eye contact, Magdalena silently took his hand and led it under the blanket between her legs.

Alec looked down at his bride, his eyes wide open. What he could feel between her legs was definitely something he hadn't expected in a thousand lifetimes.

"What...how...? You are a..."

Magdalena quickly held her other hand over his mouth, stopping the last word to fall from his lips.

Alec's thoughts swirled rapidly through his head. How was this possible? Was this a dirty trick someone was playing on him? Where was the real princess? He tore off his hand, sitting up abruptly. A low murmur went through the room and one witness walked over to the bed.

"Is there anything wrong, Your Majesty?"

Alec wiped his face with the palm of his hands.

"Gentlemen, please leave us alone for a moment."

"But, Your Majesty," another witness said, startled. "The marriage will only be valid if ..."

"Don't worry, we'll consummate the marriage as tradition demands but I just want to talk to my w-wife in private. It won't take long."

Alec stumbled across the word wife, hoping that no one would notice. The witnesses started to discuss the situation agitatedly but after a few moments, they finally left the bedroom.

As soon as the last witness had left the room, and the door was closed, Alec jumped out of the bed, reaching for his robe to put it on quickly.

Alec ran his hands through his thick hair, starting to pace through the room in an agitated state. His thoughts were spinning faster and faster through his head, making him feel almost dizzy. What should he do now? She was a man. Magdalena was a man. He should have been in seventh heaven, but panic pulsed through his body. He was married to a man. What would his parents say?

"Magd..." Alec interrupted himself and spun around towards the bed, where his husband was kneeling on it, looking at him with wide eyes.

"What's your name?"

"Magnus, Your Majesty. My name is Magnus Bane, Prince of Edom."

His husband's voice was dark and husky, sending a shiver down Alec's spine. The King narrowed his eyes.

"Is this some kind of joke from your family? Where is the real Magdalena?"

Magnus sighed, turning his gaze away.

"There is no Magdalena. She and I are the same person." Magnus' voice was so low that it was hard for Alec to understand him.

"I don't understand."

Magnus reached for his long hair and pulled. Before Alec could react in any way, it was gone. Magnus holds the wig like a shield against his chest, still kneeling on the bed.

Alec blinked a few times, staring at the other man. He had never met Magnus in person before, knew him only from photos from the news magazines but even though he was now wearing makeup that was way too feminine, Alec immediately saw that the photos hadn't done him justice. The man was simply breathtaking, even now when he looked at him with an uncertain expression on his face.

"I'm a curse to my family."

"You're a what?" Alec asked in confusion.

Magnus let his shoulders droop, burying his fingers into the wig.

"For centuries, Edom has been ruled by women; it is considered as a curse if instead of a girl, a son is born as the first child." The prince lowered his eyes, "From generation to generation, my family had been blessed to bear daughters, but it ended with me." Magnus breathed hard and Alec saw that it was difficult for him to talk about it. "Fearing that another family would claim the throne, my parents forced me to live the life of a princess. No one should know that their firstborn was a boy."

Alec stared at him, he couldn't believe what Magnus was telling him. He knew that Edom had questionable traditions, but this sounded too absurd to be true.

"You can't be serious."

Magnus got up from the bed, walking over to him, the uncertain expression on his face disappeared. 

"It is the truth, Your Majesty."

Magnus was now standing so close to him, that Alec wondered how he had not realised before that Magdalena was a man. The cheekbones were far too square and the lips are too thin to belong to a woman. Magnus stared him in the eyes and Alec looked right back, searching for a hint that the prince was lying to him, but he found none.

"Okay," Alec exhaled slowly. "I believe you."

"Thank you, Your Majesty..."

Alec raised his hand and put a finger on Magnus's mouth, shushing him.

"Please, never address me again in that formal manner when we are alone. We... we are married now." His voice grew darker with every word spoken and he whispered the last ones with a husky voice. Magnus had stepped closer to him and Alec could feel the prince's breath on his face.

"What do we do now, Alexander?"

"We will tell everyone the truth. What else should we do?" The words had barely left Alec's mouth when he saw the uncertain expression in Magnus’ eyes appear again.

"I mean, you can't pretend to be a woman forever and hide behind your veil, Magnus."

The prince shrugged his shoulders and took a step back, his eyes darting towards the ground.

"I've been doing this all my life."

"Magnus, they expect us to have children. If you don't get pregnant, they'll use force to help you along with any medical procedures that are possible."

Magnus' eyes widened in horror and he dropped onto the bed, buried his face in his hands.

"Then what do you suggest? Do you want us to annul the marriage?"

"That would be a sensible solution."

Magnus' head shot up, and Alec saw tears gathering in the prince's eyes.

"No, please don't." Magnus grabbed the wig which had been still lying on the bed, pressing it against his chest again.

"Magnus..."

"I beg you, Alexander. Please. There must be another solution." A single tear fell from Magnus' eyes, running down his cheek, leaving a dark mark of eyeshadow on his skin.

Alec never thought he would ever see Magnus cry. From the news, he knew that the prince was actually a bon vivant who enjoyed going to wild parties. More than once he had caused a scandal when he had taken it too far again. Alec began to wonder which of the two men was the real Magnus. He had a hunch that the partier was just a masquerade to hide his vulnerability and fears.

Alec got down on his knees in front of Magnus, reaching for the other man's hands which were kneading the wig. Carefully Alec unfolded Magnus’ cramped fingers and interlaced their hands. Magnus still had his head bowed down, avoiding his gaze.

"I just can't go back, Alexander. I just can't... I just can't..." Magnus repeated these words over and over again, interrupted by quiet sobs. The prince’s voice trembled, sounding as fragile as glass and more tears dropped onto their hands.

"Magnus, I never said we should annul the marriage."

"But..."

Alec smiled at Magnus and put a finger on his lips, silencing him again. He let his gaze wander over the prince's face, scrutinising every detail, finally looking deep into his eyes. Alec didn't yet know how he would solve this situation, but he would be damned if he would not take this opportunity. The prince looked back at the King waiting for him to say something. Alec's stomach fluttered and his heart started to pulsate fast, but this time it was not from nervousness.

"I said it would be the sensible solution, but I don't intend on making a rational decision in this case."

"No?"

"No." Alec shook his head. "All my life I have hoped for a miracle to happen. That I would get a chance to marry someone I could really see myself living with, but bound by the arrangement made by our parents, I had no choice but to marry Magdalena Bane." Alec stroke gently over Magnus' cheek, wiping the marks away which tears and makeup had left on his skin. 

The look that Magnus now gave him was hesitant and full of self-hatred, and Alec felt like someone had pierced his heart with a dagger in seeing it. "But my prayers have finally been answered. Instead of marrying a woman with whom I would have been unhappy all my life, I have a beautiful husband by my side now." A warmth spread through Alec when he thought about growing old and ruling Idris together with Magnus. He had never believed in love at first sight and he didn't believe in it now, but Magnus awakened a longing in him that made him believe that he might love the prince one day. Magnus had touched something in him that gave him hope and for the first time in his life, Alec felt connected to someone in a way that made his insides sing. "Even though we don't really know each other yet, I believe we could be happy together."

"Are you serious?" Disbelief resonated in Magnus' words, but the hesitant expression had disappeared from his eyes.

"Yes, I mean it."

"Oh, Alexander..."

Alec leaned forward and their lips met halfway. The kiss was soft and tasted like tears, but Alec didn't mind. He held Magnus's face between his hands, putting all his emotions into this kiss, promising with it, he would be at Magnus’ side no matter what the future held for them both.

Alec didn't know how long the kiss lasted, it might have been minutes, hours or even an eternity, but eventually, they drift apart, breathing heavily. They looked at each other in silence, staring into each other's eyes again. At that moment Alec knew he had made the right decision.

A knock interrupted the moment between them, shattering the intimate bubble around them and bringing them back to reality.

"Your Majesty, is everything all right?" One of the witnesses asked, their voices muffled through the closed door.

"Yes, we still need a moment."

Alec stood up and Magnus reached for the wig to put it back on, but Alec grabbed his hands to stop him, shaking his head. Magnus looked at him in confusion.

"I don't want you to hide behind that masquerade when we consummate the marriage."

Alec looked at his bed. There were enough pillows on it for Magnus to hide between them. No one would notice that he didn’t have long hair anymore.

Magnus gazed suspiciously at the bed, biting his lower lip again.

"Believe me, no one will notice," Alec assured.

Alec almost believed that Magnus would disagree, but then he finally nodded, giving him the wig when he reaches out to it. Alec threw the hair into a drawer in his desk. First thing tomorrow, he would instruct a servant to burn it.

"All you have to keep on is your long underdress."

"Ok, I don't mind."

Alec pulled Magnus into his arms, planting another kiss on his lips.

"Ready?"

"To be honest, no, but let's get it over with."

Alec raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Trust me, it's not gonna be that bad."

Alec gave Magnus a pat on his ass, causing the prince to chuckle softly. Then Magnus jumped headfirst back between the mound of cushions, crawling under the covers.

Alec walked to his bedside table, searching for a tube of lube. He threw it on the bed and Magnus grabbed it immediately, hiding it under the blankets while Alec let the witnesses back into the room. Without giving the men another look, Alec followed Magnus into the bed. He knelt beside the prince, freeing himself from his dressing gown. Alec could feel Magnus’ gaze on his skin, it was so intense. A smile formed on the princes’ lips, widening with every passing second. Magnus’ eyes turned dark, confirming just how much he liked what he saw, Alec felt like he was on fire.

The King gulped heavily, staring back at Magnus, unable to move. Magnus raised his hand, hesitantly ran his fingers over Alec's stomach, drawing a tingling touch over his skin pulling him out of his fixed state. Alec slipped under the blanket, holding the other man's gaze for a moment, searching for support and courage to move on with the next step.

Alec fished for the lube under the covers, opening it after he found it and prayed silently that any of the witnesses would not hear the soft clicking noise. Carefully he covered his fingers with the liquid gel, guiding them between Magnus butt cheeks. The whole time holding the others gaze, Alec almost forgot that they weren't alone.

Slowly he slid the first finger in. At the same time, he closed the few inches between them and their lips met for another kiss. Magnus sighed against his mouth, grabbing his upper arm with his left hand, pulling Alec even closer to him. Gently, their lips moved against each other, painting this moment into something special.

After a few minutes, Alec pushed his second finger into Magnus tight hole, stretching him further. They had to interrupt their kiss now and then, gasping for air. Magnus was breathing heavily while Alec moved his fingers in and out at a steady pace creating a rhythm, preparing the prince for the next step.

Alec brushed his lips along Magnus' jaw until he reached his ear. He did not know how much time had passed and if he was being honest; he didn't care. Just because he had to consummate the marriage in front of witnesses, he would not turn this moment between himself and Magnus into a quickie. He wanted to take his time and make it a special experience for Magnus. After all, it was their first time together.

Alec sucked at Magnus' earlobe, eliciting a soft moan from the prince. Again and again, Alec nibbled at the sensitive skin until Magnus wriggled next to him, rubbing his hard erection against Alec's thigh.

"Are you ready?" Alec whispered into the prince's ear and Magnus nodded. Alec felt the movement more on his cheek than he saw it. He pulled his fingers out of Magnus, pressing another kiss on his husband's mouth, swallowing the soft whimper that escaped him due to the sudden emptiness. Carefully, Alec pushed the underdress upwardly, but only so far to give them enough space to move but still hiding Mangus' secret. Alec rolled over his husband, positioning himself between his legs, framing Magnus' head with his arms. Alec made sure that the blanket was up to their hips and still surrounded them. The witnesses could see what they were doing without Alec having to show his naked ass to them.

Alec's erection brushed against Magnus' bare skin as he continued to slide between Magnus' thighs, causing them both to moan softly. Alec paused above the prince, giving them time to get used to the new position, looking down at him.

"Hi." Alec said, speaking so quietly that only Magnus was able to hear him.

"Hi", the prince replied just as softly.

The corners of Magnus' eyes curled slightly and Alec returned the smile, running his thumb gently over the other's cheeks and Magnus blinked a few times in surprise at the loving touch Alec gave him.

Alec shifted his weight to one elbow, moving his other hand between them, wandering down Magnus body, passing his husband's hard erection without touching it. A desperate gasp fell from Magnus’ lips, causing Alec to grin at the impact he had on the other man. Finally, Alec reached his goal, taking his own hard member in his hand, pressing it against Magnus entrance but without penetrating him. A fire whirled inside Alec, pulsating hot and demanding through his veins. Struggling to curb it, he breathed in and out a few times, trying to get his emotions under control again.

Looking down at Magnus, silently asking for permission to continue he found the answer in the inviting movement of Magnus legs which wrapped around his waist. The prince gazed at him with half-lidded eyes, his eyelashes casting dark shadows on his cheeks and with every second passing, the gaze of the prince became more pleading. Alec gulped heavily, sucking in another deep breath and then he pushed forward. Welcomed by the incredible heat of Magnus warm hole, Alec released another shallow breath through his lips. Magnus was tight despite all the preparation from his fingers, it just felt incredibly intense to Alec.

Magnus curled a hand around the back of his neck, pulling him in closer, brushing Alec's jaw with his lips, eventually, wandering down to his neck and pausing there. Alec closed his eyes when a shiver ran down his spine, triggered by his husband's' fingers carding through his hair.

Alec kept pushing forward until he was completely buried inside Magnus. All the while Alec mumbled quietly incoherent words, giving them both an anchor so they wouldn't get lost in the incredible feeling of their union.

"Everything ok with you?" Alec breathed.

"Yes," Magnus replied. The word sounded more like a long breath but Alec understood him.

Alec stroked Magnus' knee, which were pressed into the side of his body, letting his fingers linger there long enough for Magnus to make a questioning sound and then he delivered his first powerful thrust. Slowly and lazily, just enough to make the prince gasp softly, but not so intensely that he would groan in ecstasy. It was more a promise of what was to come.

Agreeing murmurs waved through the bedroom and Alec could feel the gazes of the witnesses on his back, telling him to continue. The same expression was mirrored in Magnus' eyes and Alec was more than happy to comply with the princes’ request, withdrawing from Magnus until they were barely connected anymore and then pushed into him again. Alec repeated the movement, again and again, until their joint gasps filled the room. They moved in unison, running their fingers over every patch of naked skin they could reach. Alec felt the heat building inside him, about to explode, but he wanted them to come together, to share this moment of ecstasy between them.

Alec changed the angle and the next time he buried himself in Magnus' tightness, he hit the sensitive bundle of nerves, and he knew that this would give Magnus incredible lustful pleasure.

Magnus opened his eyes and bent his head backwards, moaning breathlessly. His fingers clenched into Alec's upper arms so hard that Alec was sure that he will find marks there later, but he didn't care.

Repeatedly, Alec hit that sweet spot until his husband strained under him, bowing his body towards him, giving another loud groan. Alec lowered his head, swallowing the sound with his mouth, kissing Magnus as he rode on the wave of pleasure through his orgasm. Magnus tightened and clenched around him continually, this was enough to make Alec fall over the edge with the next push inside.

***

Alec laughed breathlessly against Magnus' mouth, trying to calm his racing heart that was pounding wildly in his chest. They consummated the marriage. In the presence of witnesses. Under the ancient traditions. Magnus and he were now irrevocably married and no one could dissolve this holy bond between them unless they both wanted to do so themselves. Their lips were still brushing against each other, forming another kiss and sealing their joint future once more.

Magnus pulled him closer, pressing Alec's face against his neck. The King let it happen, inhaling Magnus' scent of sweat and sandalwood humming contentedly against the prince's skin. Alec had never thought he could spend his wedding night with someone who might actually make him happy. It was the first time in his life that he looked forward to his future without fear.

They held each other, still feeling the aftershocks of their joint orgasm and Alec suddenly felt something breaking free inside of him. A sob escaped his mouth, falling unbroken from his lips as Magnus wrapped his arms even tighter around him.

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stop the tears that were now falling from his eyes, dropping shamelessly on Magnus’ shoulder. Alec had never been someone who wept easily, but here and now in Magnus' tight embrace, he let go, giving in to his feelings without seconds thoughts. Quiet soothing words were spoken into his ear and Magnus stroke his fingers over his back with slow and gentle movements.

Alec only vaguely noticed when the witnesses left the bedroom, giving himself and Magnus the privacy they both desperately needed. Alec buried his face deeper into Magnus' neck, wanting to be as close to him as possible. He was still inside his husband and both weren't ready yet to give up that connection, but Alec knew that it would soon feel uncomfortable for Magnus, so he finally pulled himself out. A whimper escaped Magnus' throat, triggered by the loss and the prince strengthened his grip around Alec that it almost hurt but the King didn't care.

As time passed, the tears finally stopped and Alec's heart eased, throbbing raw and vulnerable in his chest. Still, he felt safe at this moment, being surrounded by Magnus' strong arms and he hoped that he gave the prince the same feeling of comfort in that fragile moment after their sexual union just as he gave him.

Alec didn't know how long they were laying there, holding each other in a tight embrace, being surrounded by soft cushions, but he knew that they couldn't stay like this forever, even if he wished it. He could feel his bladder being uncomfortably full now, and so he reluctantly separated himself from his husband.

"Stay, please."

Magnus looked at him with big, pleading eyes and Alec would have loved to throw himself back into his arms immediately, but the pressure in his bladder was slowly becoming unbearable.

"I'll be right back."

Magnus pulled a face, almost pouting like a little boy. Stroking his thumb over the worry line on Magnus’ forehead, he breathed a kiss on the prince's lips. "I'll be back in a few minutes, I need to pee."

Quickly Alec disappeared into the bathroom, returning to Magnus after a few minutes with a damp washcloth as promised.

Alec tugged at the long underdress that Magnus was still wearing and the prince sat up, pulling the dress off, revealing his shapely body. The washcloth almost fell out of Alec's hand at the sight that Magnus offered him now. He had never thought that he would ever be married to a man this perfect.

"You are beautiful." The words echoed reverently through the silence and Magnus' cheeks turned pink. The prince let himself fall back into the pillows and pulled at the blanket, wanting to cover his nakedness but Alec stopped him.

"Please, don't. I want to see you."

Magnus nibbled at his lower lip, a gesture that Alec now knew, showed the prince nervousness. He ran his thumb over the lower lip Magnus was holding between his teeth, realising it.

"I mean it. You're beautiful, Magnus. You have no reason to be nervous around me. Never. Understand?"

His husband looked at him with big eyes and a single tear slipped free, trailing down Magnus’ cheek slowly. Alec wiped the tear away before it could reach the pillows, then continuing to run his finger along the other man's jaw, down his neck and further downwards. Magnus closed his eyes and Alec gave in to his curiosity, exploring the body of his husband with his hands, wiping away the traces of the sex with the damp cloth. Slowly he stroked every inch of skin he could reach, caressing the prince's body, memorizing every detail. A shiver ran through Magnus' body and he sighed.

"How do you feel?" Alec asked softly.

A wave of emotion rolled across Magnus' face and Alec almost believed he wouldn't answer but then a smile tugged at the other's lips.

"I feel relieved and happy." Magnus' voice was barely louder than a whisper, yet Alec could hear the unspoken "but". He understood. For him, it wasn't any different in that moment. Alec was glad it was Magnus he had married today and not some noblewoman to whom he had been promised since birth. Nevertheless, there was a vulnerability resonating at this moment which frightened both of them, they currently didn't know how to handle it.

Alec lay down next to Magnus, gently putting his arm around his newly-wedded husband. Magnus rested his head on his shoulders and they interlocked their hands together, holding each other closely to avoid falling apart. Alec pressed a kiss into Magnus' hair tenderly, closing his eyes. Leaden tiredness overcame him, pulling him further and further down, but Alec fought against it, not being ready to surrender to the rousing world of dreams.

"Magnus?" His voice sounded hoarse due to the emotions that were whirling inside him.

"Mmm..."

"No matter what tomorrow may bring, I will never leave you. I promise."

Alec felt Magnus turn his head, and he looked down at him, catching the look Magnus gave him. Affection, admiration and the same promise he had just made could be seen in the prince's eyes. They had found each other tonight, making a promise that gave them hope. They would stay together in good times as well in bad times. They would be there for each other and catch the other when they fall. They would listen when the other spoke and would never hide their true feelings, promising to be honest with each other. They would help each other climb the heights which life would bring them and eventually they would love each other. Unconditionally. Forever. Until death they do part, and beyond.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed this :) and thank you for reading. <3 
> 
> You can also find me on Twitter @Commanderapril1 #APFOHfic


End file.
